


It's Always the Quiet Ones.

by purelycoincidentalcats



Series: Hobbit Kink Meme Fills [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone would assume that Dwalin was the one who seduced Ori, but Ori was full of all sorts of little surprises when it came to that sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always the Quiet Ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3651.html?thread=6976835#t6976835) from the Kink Meme!
> 
> _Ori is the perfect mix of Dori's politeness and Nori's mischief. Combined with his innocent looks, he can get away with almost anything._  
>  There's a reason Dori is always so watchful; if he doesn't keep an eye on his baby brother, he goes off to do naughty things.  
> Like inviting himself onto Dwalin's bedroll and riding him like one of the ponies. After asking politely of course. 

Ori glanced over his shoulder, checking one last time to make certain that Dori was asleep, biting his lip to hide his grin as a loud snore bubbled out of his eldest brother. Ori carefully slid himself out of bed and crept across the camp to his goal. He glanced around, making sure that no one else was awake, looking down and giving a little start to find the other dwarf's eyes open, fixed on him, the eyebrow without the scar through it quirking in curiosity. Ori gave a little smile, fidgeting as if in modesty before dropping to his knees.

"Mister Dwalin, I was wondering if I could join you in your bedroll." Ori whispered, ever polite even as there was mischief bright in his eyes. Ori was an interesting mix of Dori's prim and proper attitude, and Nori's talents in mischief, combined with his young, innocent appearance and mostly quiet demeanour, it was often a surprise to see when this cheeky side came out. Dwalin, however, was not surprised. He grinned slightly, and held up the blankets.

"Aye, s'ppose yeh can." Dwalin agreed in a quiet rumble, and Ori smiled gladly, wiggling his way in beside the strong dwarf. He pressed close to his well-muscled body, and Ori's lip was back between his teeth, lifting his hand to pet it over the fur across Dwalin's chest where it peeked out of his open tunic, working its’ way down to trace the muscles that you could feel through the surprisingly light fabric of Dwalin's shirt. Dwalin let his breath out in a low huff at the gentle touch of curious fingers, glancing down to meet dark brown eyes, watching him as if seeking permission. Mahal, he looked so innocent looking up at him like that, innocent to the point Dwalin almost felt guilty for the way he was beginning to stiffen inside of his trousers. He, however, answered Ori's silent question for permission, nodding and mumbling, "O'course yeh may. Go on, lad."

Ori's smiled at being granted the permission, hurriedly tugging the thick knitted mitten off of one hand, then letting his hand trail down the rest of the way to rub over the growing bulge, talented fingers tracing the length and rubbing over the swollen head through the fabric and Dwalin had to bite back a groan. Ori wet his lips as Dwalin shuddered, moving to start tugging open the laces, wanting to touch the hard flesh beneath the soft fabric. Dwalin knocked Ori's hand aside when it fumbled, dealing with the laces quickly. Ori looked up at him and Dwalin took Ori's little hand, leading it back down.

"It's alright, lad."

Ori's hand was quickly around him, drawing him free of the confining space of his trousers. Ori made a quiet noise as he stroked over the thick length, coaxing it to his full glory, and letting his fingers play along the metal barbells that ran down the length of Dwalin's thick cock. Ori loved those little bits of metal, rolling some of the metal balls under his fingers, smiling as Dwalin fought to keep his breathing steady. The things this boy could do with his hands… They weren't just talented at writing words and drawing pictures. Dwalin rocked his hips up and Ori's sucked in a sharp breath at the movement.

"Mister Dwalin, will you take me this evening?" Ori breathed out, and Dwalin nodded hard, staring up at the sky as he fought to gather breath enough to speak.

"If it's what ye fancy."

"Oh yes, please." Ori agreed eagerly, before he went quiet again, looking up at Dwalin with his lip between his teeth for a moment before he asked, "Would you let me ride you, please, Mister Dwalin? I want to."

How was anyone supposed to say no to that? Even if Ori's soft hand wasn't still stroking over him, tugging pleasantly at the piercings, Dwalin didn't think he would have a hope of denying such a sweet request. Dwalin's head fell back as Ori gave a little twist of his wrist about the head, before he managed a rough,

"Aye."

The smile this time was brilliant, and Ori released Dwalin's length from his grip, ignoring the little rumble of protest as he quickly wiggled his way out of his trousers and undergarments, kicking away his boots. He squirmed, doing his best to stay under the blankets as he moved to straddle Dwalin's broad hips, Dwalin growling softly at the feeling of Ori's excitement as it brushed against his belly, hot and hard. Dwalin reached up to give it a little stroke, loving the look of pleasure that flittered across Ori's face.

"D'yeh have anything te ready yerself with?"

Ori's face flushed a little, though he was smiling as he whispered, "I readied myself earlier... Just before bed when I took a little stroll in the woods."

Ori saw the fire that lit behind Dwalin's eyes at his words, smiling with a beautiful air of mischief. Dwalin reached a hand around behind the little dwarf, pressing his fingers into the cleft and feeling the slickness of oil around the younger's opening. He pressed a moment, seeing Ori's teeth sink into his bottom lip before Dwalin growled out, "Ye're a wicked one."

Ori gave a little shrug, still smiling, "Well, I thought we might have to be quick... I just... Thought this way I could just take you in."

"Then why don't yeh, lad?" Dwalin encouraged softly, his hands finding Ori's thin thighs, gripping them hard enough to make Ori's breath hitch. Ori reached behind himself, trailing his fingers again up Dwalin's shaft, over each ridge of the metal bars, before gripping it and angling so the blunt, swollen head pressed against his slick opening. Ori closed his eyes, his head arching back as he sank himself down onto Dwalin's thick cock, bringing his free hand up to cover his mouth, smothering the noise that escaped him at the feeling of being filled, feeling each little bump of Dwalin's piercings slipping inside of him.

"Oooh, Mister Dwalin." Ori panted out once he'd taken Dwalin's impressively sized length all the way into himself, his backside resting against the warrior's hips. Dwalin gave a quiet appreciative rumble in his chest, relishing in the tightness of the little dwarf's body around his cock. Ori didn't wait, starting to ride the older dwarf, his head tilting back as his hips rolled. "Oh. Oh, yes!"

It was quite different, the piercings along Dwalin's shaft pressed and rubbed inside him in a way he'd never felt before they'd first laid together, but it excited Ori every time, and it was clear from the way he shivered and had to bite his lip to stop from moaning out. Dwalin himself grit his teeth against any noise, but Ori really was far more wicked that anyone gave him credit for. The way he clenched and flexed around Dwalin's cock, the way he rolled his hips and ground down against him, taking him as deep as he could with each thrust of his hips. Everyone thought Ori was so innocent... Dwalin smirked a little to think if anyone was to wake up now and see Ori riding Dwalin like this, like he was one of the Company's ponies.

Mahal, Ori was such a sight, too. Pale, bare thighs straining slightly as he built the pace, his eager cock, impressively sized considering the rest of him, bouncing with each thrust of his hips, and that wanton look on his face... Dwalin growled, his hands scooting up Ori's thighs to grip his backside, squeezing hard. He watched Ori's teeth sink hard into his lip to muffle a little noise of pleasure at Dwalin's hold on him, Ori's hands dropping to press against Dwalin's broad chest for leverage.

"Dwalin... Is it good?" Ori wondered softly, leaning forward to breathe the words into Dwalin's tattered ear, sighing as the movement left him to rub against Dwalin's stomach again. Ori ground himself against Dwalin's muscled belly, whimpering ever so softly at the friction and the feeling of Dwalin's worn shirt, wishing he was pressed right against skin and hair. Dwalin growled back, using the angle to nip slightly at Ori's own ear, loving the shiver caused to spread through him.

"Yeh can't tell?" He wondered back, pushing his hips up, driving himself deeper into Ori and the young dwarf drew a sharp breath, his eyes fluttering closed. Dwalin took a deep breath of his own, letting his head fall back with a mumble, "It's glorious, lad... And how's it feelin' fer yeh?"

"Oh... The way they rub inside me..." Ori whimpered out, his eyelashes fluttering against his pinked cheeks as he took his pleasure from Dwalin, still pressing his hips back against Dwalin's large cock. "The way you fill me... I like it very much... Mister Dwalin."

Dwalin smirked. Ori was the first lover in a long while to so keenly take pleasure in his piercings, and so eager to have every inch inside of him. Never once had he protested, just seeming curious and very eager. He really was a little marvel, little Ori. His hands moved to grip Ori's hips, squeezing tight as he hissed in his ear, "Aye, can feel how much yeh like it, tightening right down... Yeh pretty little thing."

Ori smiled wide at the compliment, and he straightened back up, his concentration returning to riding Dwalin as hard as he could. He really loved having Dwalin inside of him, and he knew how much the old dwarf enjoyed taking him in turn... They just had to keep it secret. If Ori's brothers ever found out, after all... Nori might clap him on the back once he'd gotten over the shock, but Dori would never forgive Dwalin for laying a hand on his baby brother...

Even if Ori was the one to come to Dwalin first. Just like he had been tonight. He didn't know whether Dwalin was concerned about pushing him, or he just enjoyed the way Ori would ask so politely to be ravished and taken until he was a trembling, moaning mess... Ori used a hand to cover his mouth again, because it was hard for him to keep quiet with Dwalin inside him, all the little bumps tugging at his opening, blunt head and thick length plunging inside... It was especially hard when he could roll his hips just... So... And make Dwalin stroke over his spot inside. The first touch sent a sharp burst of pleasure through him, and his whole body jerked, biting into his mitten to stifle a cry.

Dwalin made a low noise beneath him when Ori jerked and clenched right down, looking up to see the pleasure written across Ori's flushed face. His hands tightened into an almost bruising grip on his hips, pulling him down as he pushed up with a quiet rumble, "That's it, lad. Take yeh pleasure..."

Ori sighed, his eyes fluttering closed and his mouth falling open as he continued to ride Dwalin into his spot inside, shivering and twitching with pleasure. Dwalin arched his hips up again, driving himself in a little deeper and harder, enjoying the way it made Ori have to grit his teeth against any noise that might escape him. Ori was the only dwarf he'd ever let ride him, and only because he looked so damn perfect like that, so eager to please... And be pleased in turn, which Dwalin rather enjoyed.

"Oh, Mister Dwalin..." Ori sighed, his head arching back, the movements of his hips swift as he could make them, though they stuttered every so often when the sound of skin slapping against skin seemed too obvious. Dwalin's fingers flexed and shifted against Ori's thighs when he slowed again, gritting out,

"Lad, I'm getting close... Yeh can't keep stoppin' an' startin'..."

"Sorry, sorry. I... I'm almost... I just... Got to be quiet." Ori mumbled back softly, quickly building up the pace again, his mouth falling open and a little dribble of precum spilling from his eager but untouched cock. Dwalin growled gladly at Ori's eager movements returning, reaching up to fist the little dwarf's cock and work him as hurriedly as Ori was riding him. Ori whimpered before he could stop himself, and Dwalin found himself muttering,

"Swear to Mahal, lad. Second I get a chance te have yeh in a bed, I'm gonna make yeh scream like I know yeh can fer me..."

Ori's hips jerked up into the large hand on him, and had to shove his fist against his mouth to stop from moaning out loud at that promise. "Oh yes... Please! Yes, yes!"

Dwalin was getting closer by the moment, how was he supposed to resist the beautiful fluttering of muscles around him, the slide of them up and down his length, and the sight of Ori, flushed pink, with that wanton expression on his face... Dwalin looked up, pleased to catch Ori's eyes as he gruffly wondered, "Can I... Ugh, spill meself in yeh today?"

"Oh! Please! I want you to spend yourself inside of me!" Ori begged softly, polite even when asking to be filled with Dwain's completion. Dwalin growled, that was all he needed. He was about ready to finish himself only to have Ori tense sharply above him, the choked off sound being smothered quickly by both his hands pressing tight over his mouth as his hips jerked and his pleasure spilled in sticky, opaque splatters over Dwalin's shirt. Dwalin didn't care for the state of his shirt, however, because the sweet clench of Ori's body as he peaked was more than enough for Dwalin. He sucked in a deep breath, his hips driving up into Ori's still trembling body, causing Ori to flinch slightly before shivering as he was filled with spurt after spurt of Dwalin's seed. 

Dwalin finally relaxed back to the ground, Ori slumping slightly above him, though there was a lovely little smile on his face as the warrior looked up at him.

"Oh, Mister Dwalin. Thank you very much..." Ori murmured sweetly, his eyes squeezing shut and his lip going between his teeth as he shyly eased himself off of Dwalin's softening length. "Oh..."

"Alright, lad?" Dwalin wondered, just as he always did when they were done. He'd never worry about anyone else, but Ori was special to him. Ori smiled and nodded, before moving to gather up his clothes quickly, struggling to get them back on.

"I'm fine... But I should get back to my bedroll."

"Aye, little'un." Dwalin agreed, righting his own clothes, waiting for Ori to creep away, only to be surprised when the little dwarf pecked him very quickly on the lips. Ori then just smiled cheekily and was gone before Dwalin could say anything about the quick kiss . He chuckled, shaking his head and sighing. He was something indeed, little Ori. Polite in the most delightfully naughty way.


End file.
